Tetris
by AnimeGirl50
Summary: Bloo and Amber, both human Riolu and vulpix. Their families, including their friend Violet's, are going on trips. Amber asks to stay with Bloo for a week until their families come back, and some things happen...Might not be a good summary but please read!
1. The Call

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bloo."

"Oh, hi Amber. What's up?"

"Your's, Mine, And Violet's families are going on trips, right? But you know I'm not that big on going to faraway places, and you're staying home."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I stay over until they come back?"

Bloo almost dropped his cellphone. Amber is calm, but unpredictable. "U-uhh, yeah, sure, but you do know they'll be back in like a week, right?"

"Sure. I'll pack up my stuff and I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up. Bloo sat down on his bed. He layed down and said, "Haaaaahhh... this will be a long week, with how unpredictable she is..." He just watched some TV for ten minutes and he heard a doorbell. "I'll get it!" He yelled and ran towards the front door. He hesitated. "Wait... who am I talking to? My family's gone already. But..." He took a deep breath to prepare for the long week. He opened the door to find the pizza delivery guy...actually girl, that looked about his age. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were coming. I thought you were another girl that was coming over.

The delivery girl, a Bayleef said, "Your girlfriend?"

Bloo blushed and said, "No, nooo, just a friend..." The delivery girl laughed and said, "Alright. That'll be $10.50."

"I'll be back." He said and ran straight to his room to get his wallet. He brought back the money and gave it to the Bayleef. "Thanks...Bailee?" He said, peering at her nametag.

"Yeah." She said and handed him the pizza. "What's your name?"

"Bloo. Hmm... you look familiar."

"I think we're in eachother's math class...I think?" She replied.

"Oh yeah! Well, uh, see you in school."

"Yeah." She said and walked away as Bloo closed the door. Right before it closed fully somebody held it slightly open. "Are you trying to kick me out before I even stayed for one hour?" He opened th door again to find Amber standing there with a large suitcase. "Oh, sorry Amber. Come in." She walked in without hesitation and he closed the door behind her.

She walked to the guest room and set her suitcase down in it. "Amber, are you hungry?" Bloo asked her. She nodded.

"C'mon." He said and they walked down to the dining room. They ate the pizza and Bloo put the leftovers in the fridge. They just sat down in the couch in the living room.

"So what do you wanna do?" Bloo asked.

"Just turn the TV on..." Amber said, obviously full and started to lay down.

He didn't mind Amber's head on his lap, it's just that he thought of couples that started out like this, they date, and then they have sex behind their parent's backs'... I slight bulge began to grow in his pants. Something was bothering Amber's head and said, "Bloo? Something's bothering my head."

"Probably j-just your ponytail! I'll be back!" He said quickly and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "Whew..." He said. He pulled his pants down and started pumping his hand up and down his 7-incher. He held in loud moans and just did very soft ones. After a bit, he finished up and headed back to the living room. He saw Amber was just staring at him with her blank eyes. "Bloo..." She said. "I know what you did."

"W-what? You know?"

"Yes... you pooped for 10 minutes."

"O-oh, uh, yeah."

"I'm going to go take a nap."


	2. Call of Tetris Time!

_**DAY 2**_

They warmed up some pizza and ate it for breakfast. Bloo watched some TV while Amber played tetris on facebook. "What's up with you and tetris, anyway?" Bloo asked and looked at the computer screen.

"It's very fun. You should try it." Amber replied. After a bit, Amber said, "Damnit." Quietly to herself.

"What?"

"I lost."

"Oh."

"Do you want to know what rank I am?" Amber asked, looking at Bloo.

"Sure."

"I'm a rank 50. Playing tetris since I was 14 and 15 now, I would obviously be a high rank."

"Rank 50? You must be like, the Goddess of tetris!"

"Exactly so."

"Here, I will try it..." Bloo said and got his laptop out. He went against some random person and won and earned a star.

"So, is it fun?" Amber said, bending right in front of him to where her breasts could almost show. Bloo looked up and almost dropped his laptop.

"Uhhh Amber, would you mind standing up more?"

"Sure." She just plainly stood up straight. "So, is it fun?"

"Yeah."

"I told you."

"Whatever. Just get back to playing."

"You cannot command me. I'm the goddess of tetris and you are only a newbie."

"Alright, fine."

"And my first command of you to do is not spy on me while I go pee." His face went slightly red and said, "I-I wouldn't do that! I'm not a pervert!"

"I know that." She replied and walked to the bathroom. Bloo turned his laptop off and slumped down on the couch. He turned the TV on and said, "Ohh Amber, Amber Amber Amber..."

When Amber walked into the bathroom she pulled her skirt and panties down and sat on the floor. She looked down at her shaved pussy and sighed. She didn't really need to pee, she just had the urge to materbate. And she actually knew Bloo was masterbating also, not pooping. Amber made sure she locked the door and leaned against it. The lock didn't work sometimes. She rubbed her middle finger against her folds. It was pleasurable but she didn't moan. She how to keep her cool and be quiet. She continued for a minute or two until she decided to start rubbing against her clit. She then went inside and thrusted her finger in and out-it felt so good. She decided to pull her skirt back up and washed her hands. She smelled her finger and it still smelled weird, but it would have to do. She didn't want to be in the bathroom too long and look suspicious. She saw Bloo was in his room on his laptop and she layed down on his lap.

"Yo." She said.

"Hey."

"I'm gonna nap."

"Okay." She quickly fell asleep. She was the type of person to put her arms up while sleeping and she put up one of her arms. Her hand was right in front of Bloo's face. He was currently breathing through his nose, though. Her middle finger smelled funny. "What the...?"


End file.
